I See You
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: Valentijnsfic, SS/HG, I See You van Mika Read and Review


Disclaimer: Ik zweer plechtig dat ik niet de rechtmatige eigenaar ben van Harry Potter, etc etc._

* * *

_

_I'm sitting across from you  
I'm dreaming of the things I'd do  
I don't speak, you don't know me at all_

Enkele lokken van haar karamelkleurige haar die uit de staart aan haar nek waren ontsnapt, vielen rond haar hoofd terwijl ze zich over haar bord boog. Ze omringden haar gezicht, zodat ze bijna volledig van de buitenwereld leek afgesloten. Enkel de glimlach die rond haar lippen speelde verried dat ze aan het dagdromen was. Het eten op haar bord had ze in die tien minuten amper aangeraakt.

Als ik mijn arm zou uitstrekken, zou ik de lokken opzij kunnen strijken die haar niet leken te deren, maar mij juist voortdurend ergerden.

Ik deed echter niets, staarde haar enkel aan, mijn eigen diner vergeten op mijn bord. 

_For fear of what you might do  
I say nothing  
But stare at you  
And I'm dreaming, I'm tripping over you_

Opeens keek ze op, de serene glimlach van haar gezicht verdwenen toen ze mijn geïrriteerde blik zag. Fronsend keek ze weer naar beneden, haar neus ophalend voor het eten, dat ondertussen koud was geworden.

Voor wat naar mijn idee de honderdste keer in enkele maanden moest zijn, vroeg ik me af waarom ze haar vrienden had gevolgd. Ze leek in niets op hen en toch stond ze hen bij, steunde ze hen keer op keer, hoewel ze dat niet verdiend hadden. Waarschijnlijk iets typisch Griffoendor, iets wat ik haar vroeger zou hebben verweten, maar wat me nu enkel maar meer aantrok tot de briljante vrouw die tegenover me zat.

_  
Truth be told, my problem's old  
You mean the world to me but you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
Why go risking the way that I see you  
That I see you_

Ik vertelde mezelf dat het niks uitmaakte, wat ik ook zou doen. Ze zou nooit iets van mijn gevoelens weten, en dat was maar best ook. Er was geen plaats in deze wereld voor ons. Ze was zo goed als verloofd met Ronald Wemel, en wat ik daar van vond deed er niets toe.

Ik kon kiezen uit tientallen heksen, die me nooit hadden zien staan, maar mijn daden nu heldhaftig vonden. Haar zou ik nooit kunnen vergeten, maar had ik daar niet genoeg oefening in gehad? Blijkbaar was ik voorbestemd om te vallen voor vrouwen die ik nooit kon krijgen.

Ik schrok op van haar stem, toen ze me vroeg of er iets scheelde.

_  
Conversation's not me at all  
I'm hesitating, only to fall  
And I'm weighted, I'm hating everyone _

De voorzichtige glimlach vertelde me dat ze al haar moed bijeen had moeten rapen om me dat te vragen, en even overwoog ik om haar alles op te biechten. Om haar te vertellen dat ik haar oogverblindend vond, geniaal, dat ik haar eeuwig dankbaar was voor mijn leven te redden.

In plaats daarvan keek ik haar verontwaardigd aan en gaf ik haar een kort en bijtend antwoord, waarna ze me voor de rest van de maaltijd niet meer aankeek.

Ik vervloekte mezelf inwendig.

_  
Could it be...you feel for me?  
In any possible similarity  
If it's so, how would I know?  
You'll never know me at all...  
_

Ik wist dat ze niet gelukkig was met hem. Ze was veel te intelligent voor hem, had noodzaken waaraan hij nooit zou kunnen voldoen. Ik wist dat ik haar veel meer te bieden had, maar tegelijk was ikzelf niks vergeleken met Ronald Wemel. Een miskende held in de ogen van het grote publiek, zolang ze maar niet persoonlijk met me moesten omgaan.

Misschien, als ik haar beter zou leren kennen, zou ze iets voor me kunnen voelen. Ik liet mezelf even toe om daarover te dromen en schudde toen inwendig mijn hoofd. Het had geen zin te fantaseren over iets wat toch nooit zou zijn.

_  
But I see you ...  
But I see u...  
I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do _

De rest van de avond brachten we in het salon door, waar het haardvuur een rode gloed gaf aan de kamer en zijn aanwezigen. Het viel me op dat ze alleen nog maar mooier door werd.  
In de lange tijd dat ik in St. Holisto's had gelegen was ze me enkele keren komen bezoeken. Nooit had ze me aangesproken, ze zat er gewoon, me aanstarend met die doordringende ogen die me nu al maandenlang in mijn dromen achtervolgden. Toch had haar zwijgzame steun meer voor me betekend dan de Orde Van Merlijn, Eerste Klasse die ik had ontvagen en nu vergeten in een of andere schuif lag, of de vele mensen die me hadden gefeliciteerd met iets wat ik nooit had gedaan.

_  
Truth be told, my problem's old  
You mean the world to me, but you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
Why go risking the way that I see you_

_That I see you...  
_

Ik wist niet wat ik erger vond nu de oorlog voorbij was. De constante vrees die me al mijn hele leven had geplaagd, of de eindeloze leegte die me nu dreigde te overheersen. En toen was zij gekomen, met die eeuwige glimlach die in het voorbije jaar op de een of andere manier een trieste manier had aangenomen.

De woede die ik voelde kon de leegte verdringen, maar ik was niet zeker of ik er tevreden om was. Om haar te zien als het perfecte rolmodel vanbuiten, terwijl ik wist hoe het voelde als die ijzige leegte terugkwam. Ik had jaren met dat gevoel van eenzaamheid geleefd, leefde er nog steeds mee.  
En nu zag ik diezelfde blik in haar ogen en besefte ik dat ik er niks aan kon doen.  
Ik draaide me om en verliet de kamer.

_  
I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do  
But I see you_

Ik keek over mijn rug, naar haar, en keek toe terwijl ze werd gekust door Ronald Wemel. De jaloezie in mij kreeg even de bovenhand, en afkeer was duidelijk van mijn gezicht af te lezen.  
Op dat moment kruiste haar blik de mijne, en ik beeldde me in heel even een hint van spijt in haar ogen te zien. Resoluut draaide ik me opnieuw om en beloofde mezelf om haar te vergeten.  
Het had immers geen zin om te dromen over iets wat nooit zou zijn.

* * *

Een Valentijns one-shot op aanvraag. Voor alle mensen zonder lief die nu woedend al die hartjes vervloeken (of misschien hebben jullie wel een lief...)  
Hopelijk vond je hem goed... Laat me in ieder geval weten wat je ervan vond.  
Ik post hierna ook nog een one-shot die iets poëtischer is en die nu al een hele tijd in mn documenten staat.  
Happy iets-te-late-Valentijn!


End file.
